counter_evangelismfandomcom-20200214-history
Recommended Media
Useful links These are links to organizations and sites that can come handy in making contact with other atheists, groups to offer support and knowledge that can come handy. *Dark Christianity *Talk Origins: Exploring the Creation/Evolution contreversy *The international Cultic Studies Association *Godless In America *RichardDawkins.net *Theocracy watch *Dave Mills *James Randi *Rational Response Squad *Stephen Hawking *Christopher Hitchens *Sam Harris *Ask an Atheist *Religious Tolerance.org *http://www.atheism.org/, their library is very extensive on a variety of topics. *http://www.skepticsannotatedbible.com/ They will quote the bible. but do they really know it? *Hunter, Edna: Coercive Persuasion: The Myth of Free Will BOOKS These are books you want to read on your free time, to strengthen your knowledge of evolution, basic science and the tricks of evangelists. the evangelist, thrives by the ignorance of others, therefore showing the knowledge that they seek to suppress, counters them. Science and such *Charles Darwin, On the Origins of Species, John Murray, 24 November 1859 ISBN 0-486-45006-6 *Stephen Hawking, A Brief History of Time, (Bantam Press 1988) ISBN 055305340X *Stephen Hawkings, A Briefer History of Time, (Bantam Books 2005) ISBN 0553804367 *Stephen Hawking, Black Holes and Baby Universes and Other Essays, (Bantam Books 1993) ISBN 0553374117 *Stephen Hawking, The Universe in a Nutshell, (Bantam Press 2001) ISBN 055380202X *Stephen Hawking, On The Shoulders of Giants. The Great Works of Physics and Astronomy, (Running Press 2002) ISBN 076241698X *Greg Krukonis, PhD, Tracy Barr, Evolution For Dummies. John Wiley & Sons, Inc. March 2008, ISBN: 978-0-470-11773-6 362 pages *Carl Sagan, The Dragons of Eden: Speculations on the Evolution of Human Intelligence. Ballantine Books, 1978, ISBN 0-345-34629-7, 288 pages *Carl Sagan, The Demon-Haunted World: Science as a Candle in the Dark. Ballantine Books, March 1996, ISBN 0-345-40946-9, 480 pages *Richard Dawkins, The Selfish Gene. Oxford University Press, 1976, ISBN 019857519X, 224 pages *Richard Dawkins, The Extended Phenotype. Oxford University Press, 1982, ISBN 0192860887,307 pages *Richard Dawkins, The Blind Watchmaker. Oxford University Press, 1986, ISBN 0-393-31570-3 *Richard Dawkins, River out of Eden. Basic Books, 1995, ISBN 0-465-01606-5, 172 pages *Richard Dawkins, Climbing Mount Improbable. New York : Norton, 1996, ISBN 0393039307, 340 pages *Richard Dawkins, A Devil's Chaplain. Boston : Houghton Mifflin, 2003, ISBN 0618335404, 264 pages *Richard Dawkins, The Ancestor's Tale. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2004, ISBN 0618005838 673 pages Church History *Guericke et al., Heinrich Ernst (1857). A Manual of Church History: Ancient Church History Comprising the First Six Centuries. New York: Wiley and Halsted. *Fuller, Reginald H. (1965). The Foundations of New Testament Christology. New York: Scribners. ISBN 0–684–15532-X. *González, Justo L. (1984). The Story of Christianity: Vol. 1: The Early Church to the Reformation. San Francisco: Harper. ISBN 0–06–063315–8. *González, Justo L. (1985). The Story of Christianity, Vol. 2: The Reformation to the Present Day. San Francisco: Harper. ISBN 0–06–063316–6. *Latorette, Kenneth Scott (1975). A History of Christianity, Volume 1: Beginnings to 1500 (Revised). San Francisco: Harper. ISBN 0–06–064952–6 (paperback). *Latorette, Kenneth Scott (1975). A History of Christianity, Volume 2. San Francisco: Harper. ISBN 0–06–064953–4 (paperback). *Shelley, Bruce L. (1996). Church History in Plain Language, 2nd edition. ISBN 0–8499–3861–9. *Hastings, Adrian (1999). A World History of Christianity. Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing. ISBN 0802848753. *Grabar, André (1968). Christian iconography, a study of its origins. Princeton University Press. ISBN 0691018308. Mind Control Sensitize yourself FULLY to the tricks of evangelists, cultists and other organizations that use mind-control to prey on innocent people. *Margaret Singer, (with Janja Lalich), Cults in Our Midst. Jossey-Bass, September 1996, ISBN 0-7879-0266-7 374 pages *James Randi, The faith healers. Prometheus Books, 1987 ISBN 0879753692, 9780879753696 314 pages *Ford, Charles V. 1999 (1999). Lies! Lies!! Lies!!!: The Psychology of Deceit. American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc.. *Maurer, David W. (1940). The Big Con: The Story of the Confidence Man and the Confidence Game. New York: The Bobbs Merrill company. ISBN 0-385-49538-2. *Ball, J. Bowyer; Whaley, Barton (1982). Cheating and Deception. New Brunswick (USA), London (UK): Transaction Publishers. ISBN 0-88738-868-X. VIDEOS Documentaries, documentaries, documentaries!! "With God on Our Side: The Rise of the Religious Right in America" With God on Our Side: The Rise of the Religious Right in America" is a six hour documentary on the rise of the religious right. It traces, with original footage and contemporary interviews, the unexpected rise of the Religious Right since the late forties, and especially its intricate, almost balletic, interaction with the direction of the nation at large. From Billy Sunday through Billy Graham to Jerry Falwell, Pat Robertson, Jim and Tammy Faye Bakker and on to Randan Terry, Phyllis Schlafly, and the truly remarkable. Ralph Reed, it documents how winning the presidency, from Eisenhower to the upcoming election, has more and more become a matter of wooing and placating this group. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0115424/ "Jesus Camp" This riveting Oscar-nominated documentary offers an un-filtered look at a revivalist subculture where devout Christian youngsters are being primed to deliver the fundamentalist community's religious and political messages. Building an evangelical army of tomorrow, the Kids on Fire summer camp in Devil's Lake, N.D., is dedicated to deepening the preteens' spirituality and sowing the seeds of political activism as they're exhorted to "take back America for Christ." http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0486358/ "The God Who Wasn't There" The God Who Wasn't There is a 2005 independent documentary written and directed by Brian Flemming. The documentary questions the existence of Jesus and examines evidence that supports the Jesus myth argument against the existence of an historical Jesus. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0455507/ "The Root of All Evil? PART I: The God Delusion" "The God Delusion" explores the unproven beliefs that are treated as factual by many religions and the extremes to which some followers have taken them. Dawkins opens the programme by describing the "would-be murderers . . . who want to kill you and me, and themselves, because they're motivated by what they think is the highest ideal." Dawkins argues that "the process of non-thinking called faith" is not a way of understanding the world, but instead stands in fundamental opposition to modern science and the scientific method, and is divisive and dangerous. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0774118/ "The Root of All Evil? PART II: The Virus Of Faith" In "The Virus of Faith", Dawkins opines that the moral framework of religions is warped, and argues against the religious indoctrination of children. The title of this episode comes from The Selfish Gene, in which Dawkins discussed the concept of memes. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0774118/ Category:Recomended media